There are many electronic apparatus comprising a display portion and a quartz crystal oscillator at least. For example, cellular phones, wristwatches, facsimiles and pagers comprising a quartz crystal oscillator are well known. Recently, because of high stability for frequency, miniaturization and the light weight nature of these electronic apparatus, the need for an electronic apparatus comprising a smaller quartz crystal oscillator with a high frequency stability has arisen. For example, the quartz crystal oscillator with a quartz crystal tuning fork resonator, which is capable of vibrating in a flexural mode, is widely used as a time standard in an electronic apparatus such as the cellular phones, the wristwatches, the facsimiles and the pagers. Similar to this, the same need has also arisen for an electronic apparatus comprising a length-extensional mode quartz crystal resonator with a frequency of 1 MHz to 10 MHz to decrease an electric current consumption of the electronic apparatus.
Heretofore, however, it has been impossible to obtain an electronic apparatus comprising a smaller quartz crystal oscillator with a conventional miniaturized quartz crystal tuning fork resonator, capable of vibrating in a flexural mode, and having a high frequency stability, a small series resistance and a high quality factor. When miniaturized, the conventional quartz crystal tuning fork resonator, capable of vibrating in a flexural mode, as shown in FIG. 12 (which has electrodes on the obverse faces 203, 207, reverse faces 204, 208 and the four sides 205, 206, 209, 210 of each tuning fork tine, as also shown in FIG. 13-a cross-sectional view of tuning fork tines of FIG. 12), it has a smaller electromechanical transformation efficiency because the resonator shape and the electrode construction provide a small electric field (i.e. Ex becomes small), as a result of which the resonator has a low frequency stability, a large series resistance and a reduced quality factor. In FIG. 12, a conventional tuning fork resonator 200 is shown with tines 201, 202 and a base 230.
Moreover, for example, Japanese Patent Nos. P56-65517 and P2000-223992A and International Patent No. WO 00/44092 were published and teach grooves and electrodes constructed at tuning fork tines of a flexural mode, tuning fork, quartz crystal resonator. However, they teach nothing about a quartz crystal oscillator of the present invention having novel shape, novel electrode construction and figure of merit M for a quartz crystal tuning fork resonator, capable of vibrating in a flexural mode and about a relationship of an amplification circuit and a feedback circuit which construct a quartz crystal oscillating circuit.
Additionally, for example, there has been a big problem in the conventional oscillator with the conventional quartz crystal tuning fork resonator, such that a fundamental mode vibration of the resonator jumps to a second overtone mode vibration by shock or vibration.
Similarly, however, it has been impossible to obtain an electronic apparatus comprising a smaller quartz crystal oscillator with a conventional length-extensional mode quartz crystal resonator, capable of vibrating in a length-extensional mode, and having a frequency of 1 MHz to 10 MHz, a small series resistance and a high quality factor. As an example of a length-extensional mode quartz crystal resonator of the prior art, the length-extensional mode resonator comprising a vibrational portion, connecting portions and supporting portions, which is formed from a Z plate perpendicular to z axis, is well known, and this resonator is formed integrally by a chemical etching process. Also, electrodes are disposed opposite each other on sides of the vibrational portion formed by the chemical etching process so that the electrodes disposed opposite each other are of opposite electrical polarity.
Also, a cutting angle of the conventional length-extensional mode quartz crystal resonator is generally within a range of ZYw(0° to +5°), according to an IEEE notation. In detail, the connecting portions are connected opposite each other at both end portions of a width of the vibrational portion and at a central portion of the length direction thereof. Namely, the direction of the connecting portions constructed opposite each other corresponds to the direction of the electric field.
When an alternating current (AC) voltage is applied between the electrodes, an electric field occurs alternately in the width direction, as a result, the resonator is capable of vibrating in the length direction, but the electric field of between the electrodes becomes very small because quartz crystal is an anisotropic material and the sides of the vibrational portion have a complicated shape formed by the chemical etching process. Namely, the resonator has small electromechanical transformation efficiency because the resonator's shape and the electrode construction provide a small electric field, consequently, the resonator has a low frequency stability, a large series resistance and a reduced quality factor when it has the frequency of 1 MHz to 10 MHz.
It is, therefore, a general object of the present invention to provide embodiments of an electronic apparatus and a quartz crystal oscillator, which constructs an electronic apparatus of the present invention, comprising a quartz crystal oscillating circuit with a flexural mode, quartz crystal tuning fork resonator, capable of vibrating in a fundamental mode, and having a high frequency stability, a small series resistance and a high quality factor, or embodiments of a quartz crystal oscillator, which also constructs an electronic apparatus of the present invention, comprising a quartz crystal oscillating circuit with a length-extensional mode quartz crystal resonator having a frequency of 1 MHz to 10 MHz, a small series resistance and a high quality factor, which overcome or at least mitigate one or more of the above problems.